The girl who lived
by S.coral
Summary: Lilah potter always thought she was an ordinary girl in an ordinary world until she enrols at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and her adventure begins...
1. Chapter 1: the letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter **

**I love harry potter and I've grown up watching it, so that's why I wanted to write my own fan fiction on it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I loved writing this.**

**Selina **

**The girl who lived**

**The philosopher's stone **

**Chapter one: The letter **

A quiet neighbourhood on a street called Privet drive. An owl was sitting on the street sign, it flies off and a mysterious old man walks through the forest which was near the street. He stops at the start of the street and takes out a mechanical device and zaps all the lampposts lights off. He puts the device back in his cloak and he hears a cat meow coming from the far corner of the street. He sees a tabby cat sitting on a brick ledge. The man named Albus Dumbledore moves toward the tabby cat and looks down at it.

"I should have known that you would be here…professor McGonagall." Dumbledore spoke

He smiled down at the cat and it meowed and sniffed out. On the wall next to the cat you could see the shadow progress to a human one. There were footsteps and Minerva McGonagall came out of the shadows. She was wearing an emerald cloak with her hair pulled tightly back into a bun.

"Good evening, professor Dumbledore. Are the rumours true, Albus?" she questioned him as they walked down the street

"I'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad?" he told her

"And the girl?" she asked

"Hagrid is bringing her." Dumbledore informed her

"Do you think it wise trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"Ah, professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." He replied

There was a motor sound coming from the sky. The two professor's looked up to see a flying motorcycle coming down from the sky. It skid on the street and halted. A large man, Rubeus Hagrid, takes off his goggles.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir professor McGonagall." Hagrid greeted them

"No problems, I trust Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked him

"No sir, little thing fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh. There you go". Hagrid said while he hands the baby over to Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you really think its safe leaving her with these people. I've been watching them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles imaginable. They…."

"The only family she has." Dumbledore added. They all stop outside a house

"This girl will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who won't know her name." McGonagall said

"Exactly, she's better off growing up always from all that until she is ready." Dumbledore explained

Hagrid coughed and sniffled, he was crying. He clears his throat. Dumbledore looks over to him. "There, there Hagrid. Its not really good bye after all." Dumbledore told him

Hagrid nods. Dumbledore takes a letter out of his cloak and placed it on the baby, who was now at the foot of the door. The baby had a visible lighting blot shaped scar on her forehead.

"Well" said Dumbledore "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go join the celebrations" and with that they all parted ways.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out his devise. He clicked it once and all the street lamps all turned back on.

"Good luck, Lilah potter." He murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.

Nearly ten years had passed since the Durslays had woken up to find a baby on their door step, but privet drive had hardly changed at all. Inside their house, only the photographs really showed how much time had passed. There were lots of pictures of a fat and ugly boy all over the room. But there was no sign at all that another child lived there too.

Lilah woke with a start because her of aunt who was knocking at the closet under the stairs which was her bedroom.

"Up! Get up!" she keeps knocking on the door "NOW!" she screeched

A large, tubby boy, Dudley Dursley, suddenly comes running down the stairs which was above the closet. He stops half way and goes back, jumping on the stairs.

"Wake up cousin! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley shouted

Dudley laughs as he comes down the stairs and runs for the kitchen. Lilah tries to move out of the closet but Dudley pushes her back in. Petunia is in the kitchen, where Dudley has gone.

"Oh, here he comes, the birthday boy!" Petunia exclaimed at her son. A very large man, Vernon dursley, was sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper.

"Happy birthday, son." Vernon tells Dudley. Petunia and Dudley giggle together. Lilah comes into the kitchen, dressed in rags. She was a pretty girl. She had silky curly dark brown hair but it almost looked black. Her skin was a pale creamy colour and she had piercing green eyes that she got from her mother, lily.

"Why don't you just cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything." Petunia growled at her

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Lilah replied softly then she sets to work.

"I want everything to be perfect for my Dudley's special day." Petunia told them

"Hurry up! Bring my coffee, girl!" Vernon barked at Lilah

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." She replied

Petunia leads Dudley over to the family room, where there are a vast amount of presents. Dudley stares.

"How many are there? Dudley asked his parents

"Thirty-six. Counted 'em myself." Vernon said

"Thirty-six?! But last year last year I got thirty-seven!" he shouted at them. Lilah just rolled her eyes

"Yes, well, some of them are quite a bit bigger than last year!" Vernon tried to reason with his son

"I don't care how big they are!" he replied angrily

"Oh, now, now, now. This is what we're going to do, is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents! How's that, Pumpkin?" Petunia asked Dudley. And of course he agreed.

After breakfast they were all getting into the car to leave for the zoo. Lilah goes to get into the car but is stopped by Vernon.

"I'm warning you now. Any funny business, any at all, and you won't have any meals for a week. Get in." he threaten her then she got into the car.

At the zoo, they were all in the reptile house looking at a large boa constrictor. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move." He whined at his father. Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Move!" Vernon ordered the snake. Dudley raps the glass much harder, and Vernon winces.

"MOVE!" he shouts angrily at the snake but it still didn't move

"He's asleep!" Lilah told him

"He's boring." Dudley moaned .Dudley and his parents retreat to another enclosure. And Lilah is left with the snake alone.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day, having people press their ugly faces in on you." She spoke to the snake

The snake looks up and blinks.

"Can you...hear me? {The snake nods} It's just...I've never talked to a snake before. Do you...I mean...do you talk to people often? {The snake shakes its head} You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there, do you miss your family? {The snake turns its head in the direction of a sign which says, Bred in Captivity} I see. That's me as well. I never knew my parents, either." She said sadly

The now awake snake had attracted Dudley's attention. He rips over to the cage, knocking Lilah to the floor.

"Mummy, dad, come here! You won't believe what this snake is doing!" Dudley shouted

Dudley puts his hands on the glass wall. Lilah, from the ground, glares at him. Suddenly, the glass disappears. Dudley wretches forward.

"Whoa! Ahh! Ahh!" Dudley falls into the snake enclosure, sputtering in a pool of water. The snake gets out of the exhibit, stopping in front of Lilah.

"Thankssssssss." The snake spoke

"Anytime." She replied smile a bit. She was in shock. Then the snake starts off.

"SNAKE!" some man shouted. There were lots of screaming as the snake heads for freedom. Dudley gets up to get out, but the glass is now back over the enclosure. He is stuck. He pounds the glass.

"Mum, mummy!" he cries at her

{Sees him} "AHH!" she screams

"Mum, help! Help me!" he kept pounding on the glass

"My darling boy! How did you get in there?!"

Lilah Grins and giggles. Vernon glares down at her and Lilah's grin disappears. Petunia continues screaming "How did you get in there? Dudley, oh, Dudley!"

Back at the Dursley's house. Petunia and a bundled up Dudley come walking through the front door.

"It's all right. It's all right." She tried to calm him down

They disappear around the corner. Lilah and Vernon enter. Vernon slams the door and shoves Lilah against a wall, taking her hair.

"Ow!" she said as he pulled her curly hair

"What happened?" Vernon growled

"I swear I don't know! One minute the glass was there and then it was gone! It was like magic!"

Vernon Scoffs and shoves Lilah into the closet. "There's no such thing as magic!" He shouted through the door.

The next morning, an owl flies by the house and drops a letter, which zooms in the letterbox. It lands away from the house and hoots.

Lilah, goes to collect the mail. She sorts through the letters and sees a letter, addressed to her. She goes into the kitchen, hands Vernon the rest of the mail, and walks around the other side of the table to see her letter.

"Ah, Marge is ill. Ate a funny whelk." Vernon told they all

Dudley Sees Lilah's letter. He runs and grabs it off her. "Dad, look! Lilah's got a letter!" he shouts at his father

"Hey, give it back! It's mine!" she said loudly

Vernon Laughs. "Yours? Who'd be writing to you?" he asked

The family gathers to look at the address. There is a broken seal on the letter. The family looks up and Lilah gulps. She should have hidden the letter.

Later on another owl flies by with a letter and drops it off. Inside, Vernon grabs a handful of letters and rips them up.

In the closet, Lilah hears a whirring noise. She looks out at Vernon drilling wood over the letterbox opening.

"No more mail through this letterbox." He said to himself

The next evening, Vernon is tossing letters into the fireplace. Lilah comes around the corner and sees what he's doing. Vernon grins evilly and tosses more in.

Later that week, they were all in the living room. The family is sitting around, while Lilah is serving cookies.

"Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, best day of the week. Why is that, Dudley?" Vernon asked Dudley happily. Dudley just shrugs.

Lilah hands a cookie to Vernon "Because there's no post on Sunday?" Lilah guessed

"Ah, right you are, Lilah. No post on Sunday. Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir." Lilah sees a shadow outside the window so she takes a look to see what it was. Outside, were millions of owls that were perched all over the street? "No sir, not one blasted, miserable-"A letter shoots out of the fireplace and zips across Vernon's face. There is a rumbling and then zillions of letters come shooting out of the fireplace.

"AHH! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Dudley jumped on Petunias lap. Petunia and Vernon were screaming.

"Go away, ahh!" Vernon shouted

"What is it? Please tell me what's happening!" Dudley cried to his mum and dad

Lilah jumped onto the coffee table to grab a letter. She gets one and starts to run away. Vernon jumps up as well.

"Give me that! Give me that letter!" he ordered her. He chases Lilah and grabs her before she can get into her closet.

"Get off! Ahh!" she screamed

"Ahh!"

"They're my letters! Let go of me!" Lilah shouted

"That's it! We're going away! Far away! Where they can't find us!" He told them all

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?!" Dudley questioned Petunia with a scared expression on his face

They were at a house, on a rock island somewhere out at sea. The family were sleeping, and Lilah was on the cold, dirt floor. She had drawn a birthday cake which reads, Happy Birthday Lilah. Lilah looked at Dudley's watch, which beeps at 12:00.

"Make a wish, Lilah." She spoke quietly to her self

Suddenly, the door thumps. Lilah jumps. The door thumps again and Dudley and Lilah jump up and back away. Petunia and Vernon appear, Vernon was with a gun. The door bangs again and then cracks open, and a giant man appears.

"Who's there? Ahh!" Vernon said trying to stay calm but it wasn't really working. He sounded like a little girl.

"Sorry 'bout that." Said Hagrid and He puts the door back up.

"I demand that you leave at once, Sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon said loudly. Hagrid comes over to him, grabs the gun and bends it upwards.

"Dry up, Dursley, you great prune. "And the gun fires. The family looked terrified.

Hagrid looks at Lilah "Lilah, you look very different from when I saw yer last. You look so much like your mother but ya have your father's hair." He said with a kind smile. She smile as well.

"Oh, got something for ya. 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same. Ahh. Baked it myself." He Hands Lilah the cake. "Words and all. Heh."

"Thank you!" she opens cake, it read: Happee Birdae Lilah. She was very thankful. It was her first birthday cake ever.

"It's not every day that your young lady turns eleven, now is it?" he said. Hagrid sits down on the couch, takes out an umbrella and points it at the empty fire. Poof, poof! Two sparks fly out and the fire starts. The family gapes.

Lilah puts cake down and asked "Excuse me, but who are you?" Hagrid chuckled

"Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Course, you'll know all about Hogwarts."

"Sorry, no." she replied. She had no idea what he was on about.

Hagrid looked shocked "No? Blimey, Lilah, didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Learnt what?" she questioned

"You're a witch, Lilah." There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"I-I'm a what?" Lilah gasped

"A witch. And a thumping good one at that, I'd wager. Once you train up a little."

"No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a witch. I mean, I'm just... Lilah. Just Lilah." She told Hagrid

"Well, Just _Lilah_, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared? "Hagrid asked her. Lilah softens her expression as she thought about it.

Hagrid hands Lilah the same letter that has been sent the past while. She opens it and reads

"Dear, Miss. Potter. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"She will not be going! We swore when we took her in we would put an end to this rubbish!" Vernon told Hagrid

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?" Lilah shouted at them

"Of course we knew. How could you not be? My _perfect_ sister being who she was. Oh, my mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful? I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you, and I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as ... abnormal. And then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up! And we got landed with you." Petunia growled at her

"Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!"

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" Hagrid roared at two of them. He was so angry at that!

"We had to tell her something." Vernon explained

"It's an outrage! It's a scandal! How could a car crash kill lily and James potter?! And Lilah potter not knowing her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!"

"She'll won't be going!" Vernon snarled

"Oh, and I suppose a great Muggle like your self-going to stop her, are you?" Hagrid asked with a laugh

"Muggle?" Lilah asked Hagrid

"Non magic folk. This girl's had her name down ever since she was born! She's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world, and she'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts' has ever seen: Albus Dumbledore.

"I will not pay for some crackpot old fool to teach her magic tricks!" Vernon shouted

Hagrid whips out umbrella and points it at Vernon "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." He threatened. Hagrid sees Dudley eating Lilah's cake in the corner, and points the umbrella at his rear. A grey tail grows

"Ahh!" Dudley screams

"Ahh!" they all scream. They chases Dudley around the hut. Lilah laughs at the scene.

"Oh, um, I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. Strictly speaking, I'm not allowed to do magic." Hagrid told her.

Lilah Nods with a smile "It's Okay. I won't tell a soul"

Hagrid smiles back and checks the clock. "Ooh, we're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course. Hmm? Then he leaves

Lilah grins, looks back, and grins again. Like hell she would stay.

* * *

**thank you for reading and please review so I can know what you think and how i can improve.**

**Selina **


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon alley

******Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter**

**The girl who lived **

**The philosopher's stone**

**Chapter two: Diagon alley **

The next morning, Lilah and Hagrid were walking down the streets of London. Lilah had never been to London before now. While they were walking, Lilah was reading her Hogwarts letter to see what she needed to buy for school.

"All students must be equipped with…one standard size two pewter cauldron and may if they desire an owl, a cat or toad." She read aloud. She looked up at hagrid

"Can we find all this in London?" she wondered

"If you know where to look" Hagrid answered

They both walked into a tiny grubby looking pub. Inside it was very dark and shabby but it was jam-packed with people. Everyone there seemed to know Hagrid. They all waved and smiled at him. The barman, Tom, saw him.

"Ah, Hagrid! The unusual, I presume?" Tom asked with a smile

"No thanks Tom, I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Just helping young Lilah here buy her school supplies." Hagrid replied as he clapped his large hand on her shoulder

"Bless my soul, its Lilah potter" Tom gasped, peering at Lilah. The leaky cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. A man comes up to her and shakes her hand.

"Welcome back, Miss Potter, welcome back" the man said to her. Lilah didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at her.

An old witch comes up and shakes Lilah's hand, as well. "Doris Crockford, Miss. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last." She spoke in complete awe

A man in robes with a turban on his head appears front of Lilah and hagrid.

"Lilah P-potter. C-can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." He greeted

"Hello, Professor. I didn't see you there. Lilah, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts." Hagrid told Lilah

"Oh, its lovely to meet you. "She puts out her hand but Quirrell refuses.

"F-fearfully fascinating subject. N-not that you need it, e-eh, Potter? Heheh." Quirrell snorted nervously

"Yes, well, must be going now. Lots to buy. Heh." Hagrid told them

"Good-bye." She replied looking carefully at Quirrell. The two leave and walked to a back room winery in front of a brick wall.

"See, Lilah, you're famous!" Hagrid stated

"But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?" She questioned

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Lilah." Hagrid told her. He taps the brick wall clockwise with his umbrella. The blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street.

"Welcome, Lilah, to Diagon Alley." He grinned at Lilah's amazement. Lilah beams broadly as they step into the street and walk down it. There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Lilah had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spells books. Quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon…

"Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry." Hagrid showed her all the shops. Lilah was amazed as they pass by shops and owls and bats. She sees the broom store, where a group of boys were crowded around a shiny broom.

"It's a world class racing broom. Look at it, it's the new Nimbus 2000! It's the fastest model yet." One of the boy gasped.

Lilah looked back at Hagrid and asked "But, Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money."

"Well there's your money, Lilah. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts." Hagrid said as they reached a snowy white building which towered over the other little shops. Inside the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creep looking creatures, working.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?" Lilah asked

"They're goblins, Lilah. Clever as they come goblins but not the friendliest of beasts. Best stick close to me. "Lilah sticks closer to him. Hagrid clears his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin in it. "Miss. Lilah Potter wishes to make a withdrawal." Hagrid stated to the goblin who was working. The goblin looks up.

"And does Miss Lilah Potter have her key?" The goblin questioned

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere. Hah. Here's the little devil." Said holding up a tiny golden key "Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." Hagrid moved nearer to the Goblin as he spoke and then handed the goblin letter wrapped in string.

The Goblin looked at the letter carefully "Very well."

* * *

Lilah, Hagrid and the Goblin called Griphook were racing down the depth caverns in a cartlike structure. The cart stops and they get out.

"Vault 687. Lamp, please." Griphook said. Hagrid hands him the lamp and he walks to the vault. "Key please." Griphook asked. Hagrid hands him the key and he unlocks it. The room is filled nearly top to bottom with coins. Lilah is astonished.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja?" Hagrid spoke from beside her.

* * *

They continue on through the cavern. "Vault 713." Griphook stated.

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Lilah questioned

"Can't tell you, Lilah. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." Hagrid informed her as they walked to the vault door.

"Stand back." Griphook said strongly as he Slides his finger down the door. Clank. Clank. Then the vault was open to expose a small white stone package. Hagrid hurries in and scoops it up. The eerie light it was shining with disappears.

Hagrid looks down at Lilah. "Best not mention this to anyone, Lilah." Lilah nods.

* * *

Later on they were outside in the street, walking around with most of her supplies of school. But they had forgot the most important one.

"I still need...a wand." Lilah remember what she'll forgotten.

"A wand? Well, you'll want Ollivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." And then Hagrid walked off. Lilah walks up to the shop. She goes into the store, quietly. She looks around. There are shelves of wands everywhere, but there were no people.

"Hello?" She speaks softly but she got no answer. "Hello?!" she spoke much louder. There was a thunk. A man appeared on a ladder and looked at Lilah. He gave her a creepy smile.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Miss. Potter. It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He said as he picked a wand up from one of the shelves "Ah. Here we are." Lilah holds it but just stands "Well, give it a wave."

"Oh!" She waves it. All the shelves come crashing down. Lilah jumps and hurriedly puts the wand back on the counter.

"Apparently not." He goes to gets another wand. "Perhaps this." Lilah waves at a vase, which blows apart. "No, no, definitely not! No matter..." Ollivander walks near the back of the shop to get a different wand. "I wonder." He hands wand to Lilah. She glows under it. "Curious, very curious." Ollivander spoke to himself

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Lilah asked him

Ollivander looks at her "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Miss. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He replied as he points to her scar on her forehead.

"And...Who owned that wand?" She questioned

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Potter. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things...terrible, yes, but great." Ollivander finished and hands Lilah her wand.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window.

"Lilah, Lilah! Happy birthday!" It was Hagrid and he had a snowy owl in a cage.

"Wow." She gasped

* * *

It was the late afternoon, and they were eating supper. The two, Hagrid and Lilah, were sat at a long table, eating soup. Hagrid stopped eating and looked at Lilah.

"You all right, Lilah? You seem very quiet." Hagrid asked

She looked up at him "He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this." She pointed to her scar. "You know, Hagrid, I know you do."

Hagrid Sighs and pushes his bowl away "First, and understand this, Lilah, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards and witches are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-..."

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" She supposed

"No, I can't spell it…..All right. His name was Voldemort." Hagrid said whispering the last part.

"Voldemort?" She said loudly

"Shh!" Hagrid hushed her. Lilah looks around.

"It was dark times, Lilah, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em. Nobody...not one. Except _you_." Hagrid explained to her

"Me? Voldemort tried to kill..._me_?" Lilah asked in shock

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Lilah. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that." Hagrid told her

"What happened to Vo-...to You-Know-Who?"

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on. But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous, Lilah. That's why everybody knows your name. _You're the girl who lived_." Hagrid finished.

* * *

**Hello again **

**Please review. Thanks for reading. there will be another chapter soon.**

**selina**


	3. Chapter 3: New beginnings

** Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter **

**The girl who lived**

**The philosophers stone**

**Chapter 3: platform nine and three quarters**

Lilah's last month with he Dursleys wasn't fun. They were all scared of her, they didn't even want to be in the same room as her. Lilah mostly stayed in her so called room with her new owl for company. She decided to call her Hedwig, a name she had found in a new book she had brought for school, a history of magic. Her new school books were very interesting and she couldn't wait to use them in Hogwarts.

When the first of September finally came Lilah had never felt more excited or nervous before. Hagrid came to pick her up so he could give her a lift to king cross station. Now they were walking on a bridge in side the station with all of Lilah's school things and Hedwig on a trolley. As they were walking a couple walking the other direction started to stare at Hagrid and he notice this.

"What're you looking at?" He exclaimed. They both quickly looked away and kept walking the other way. Hagrid also looked down but at his watch.

"Blimey!" Hagrid said loudly, Lilah looked up to meet Hagrid's face. "Is that the time? Sorry Lilah, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh your train leaves in 10 minutes" Hagrid then put his hand inside his large cost and putted out a small golden ticket. He hands it over to Lilah, who looked at it.

"Stick to it, Lilah that's very important stick to your ticket."Hagrid instructed her. Lilah glanced at the ticket again.  
"Platform nine and three quarters? But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This say platform nine and three quarters, there's no such thing, is there." Lilah looked up from her ticket only to Hagrid wasn't there, it was like he had vanished into thin air.

Lilah began to walk along a platform trying to find the right one to hogwards. She was getting annoyed. Hagrid must have forgotten to tell her something you had to do to get on to the station, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into diagon alley. She started to wonder if she should tap some off the bricks between the two platforms.

At that very moment a large group of people walked right passed her, Lilah just caught a few words of what they were saying.  
"Always packed with muggles, of course."

"Muggles." Lilah spoke to herself. She swung round to see the person to said that. It was a plump woman who was talking to four young boys, with flaming red hair. They were all pushing a trunk like Lilah's and also an owl. Lilah pushed her trolley to go after them. When they stopped she stopped.

"Now, what's the platform number again?"asked the mother

"Nine and three quarters."piped a small girl that look just a little bit younger than herself and she also had red hair.  
"Mum can't I go..." She asked her mother

"You're not old enough, Ginny now be quiet. Alright Percy, you go first." Percy who looked to be the oldest of the four boys marched towards the middle of platform nine and ten. Lilah just watch, waiting to see what he would do. Then Percy ran straight into the wall between the two platforms and vanished right before Lilah eyes. She was shocked.

"Fred, you next"said the plump mother

"I'm not Fred, I'm George" replied one of the twins. Lilah thought they were quite cute.

"Honestly, woman you call yourself our mother?" The other twin added

"Sorry George dear" said their mother

"Only joking, I am Fred." Said the one name Fred and off into the wall he went. Then the twin named George went after him. Lilah shakes her head in disbelief and pushes her trolley closer to last three of the family.  
"Excuse me." Lilah began

"Hullo dear." Said the mother with Smile "first time at hogwarts, Ron's new as well." The mother points at the last and the youngest of her son. Lilah looks at him and he smiles at her. He was a lot taller than Lilah was. He was thin and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.

"It's just...i don't know.."

"How to get on the platform?" She asked kindly, Lilah just nodded. "Not to worry, dear. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten, don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it. That's very important, best do a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on now."

"Good luck." Said the girl named Ginny. Lilah then began to push her trolley around to face the barrier. She started to walk slowly and then broke into a fast run. The barrier was coming nearer and nearer. She closed her eyes ready for the crash but it didn't come. She opened her big doe eyes to see a very large stream engine train waiting next to a platform packed with people. Lilah saw a sign just over her head saying Hogwarts express, 11 o'clock.

Lilah looked back at the wall she had just ran through and laughed. She did it! In side the steam train Lilah could see the first few carriages were already full with students. She pushed her trolley along the platform in search of a seat.

Lilah pressed through the crowd until she found an empty compartment near the very end of the train. She tried to lift her trunk up but ending up dropping it painfully on her small feet.

"Want a hand." Said a voice from behind her, it was one of the red haired twin. She couldn't tell them a part yet.  
"Yes, please." Lilah panted

"Oh, Fred. C'mere and help." George shouted at his twin. And with the help of the red headed twins Lilah's truck was put away.  
"Thanks for that." Lilah said to them

"We don't mind helping out a pretty little things like you." Said Fred with a charming smile and George just smirked. Lilah could feel herself blushing, she looked away and move some of her hair from her face.  
"What's that?"George asked suddenly while pointing at Lilah's lighting scar on her forehead.

"Oh blimey"spoke Fred "are you...?"

"She is"said George "aren't you?" He added, looking carefully at Lilah

"What?" Lilah asked, completely clueless to what they were going on about.

"Lilah potter." They both chorused together in shock and awe.

"Oh, yeah I am." Lilah replied. The two older boys just gawped at her and she felt herself going red again because of it. Then to her relief a voice called the twins.  
"Fred?George? Are you there?" The voice called

"Coming mum." They said together again and with one last long look at Lilah they both hopped off the train. After they left Lilah sat down near the window where she could just see the red haired family on the platform and also hear what they were saying. Their mother had just taken out her handkerchief from her handbag

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." The youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose.  
"Mom - geroff" He wriggled free and moved away from her she so she couldn't get him again. Lilah just smile sadly at the scene, she wished she a real family that cared about her.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said one of the twins  
"Shut up," said Ron while glaring at him.

"Fred, George, have you seen Percy?" Their mother asked the twins

"No, but guess who we have seen?" George replied with a knowing smirk. They didn't answer.  
"Lilah potter." They said together and when Lilah hear this she leaned back quickly so they couldn't see her looking.

"Oh Merlin."the mother exclaimed.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see her, Mom, eh please..." The young Ginny begged  
"No Ginny that poor girl isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is she really? How do you know?" Their mother asked the twins.

"Asked her. Saw her scar. It's really there - like lightning."Fred informed his mum

"Hey, what does she look like?" Ginny asked her brothers who was also shocked but even more excited.

"Er...she's small with long Curley dark brown hair, uh pale skin and bright green eyes." Fred told them and George nodded along.

" oh that's the girl from the barrier. Pretty little thing. But No wonder she was alone, I wondered. She was ever so polite when she asked how to get onto the platform." She replied

"I think Fred has a crush on her already." George told them with laugher in his tone. Fred's eye snapped to him. Lilah began to laugh at what she was hearing. No way someone would like her.  
"What?! No I don't!" Fred shouted a bit to quickly while blushing.

"Sure you don't Freddie." George replied looking at his face and Fred just looked down trying to hide his red a whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.  
"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."  
"George!"  
"Only joking, Mom."  
The train began to move. Lilah saw the boys' mother waving and their  
sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train  
until it gathered too much speed, then she fell back and waved. Lilah watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Lilah felt a great leap of excitement. She didn't know where she was going to but it had to be better than what she was leaving behind. This was the journey to a new and magical life...

* * *

**hello** **guys, please review my story I will be very happy if you do and hopefully I will have time to update soon. **

**Selina**


	4. Chapter 4: The journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter **

**The girl who lived**

The philosophers stone

**Chapter 4: The journey **

A few minutes later, The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy ,Ron, came in.  
"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Lilah.

"Everywhere else is full."

lilah shook her head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Lilah and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked luckily Lilah didn't seen to notice. Lilah saw he still had a black mark on his nose. Then the compartment door slid open again.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Spoke George  
"Right," mumbled Ron, not really caring

"lilah," said Fred "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said lilah and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.  
"Are you really lilah potter?" Ron blurted out. Lilah just nodded, awkwardly.

"And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Lilah's forehead. lilah pulled back her Curley hair to show the lightning scar. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who.." Ron began  
"Yes," said Lilah "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.  
"Well - I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at lilah for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realised what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window again with a blushing face.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Lilah, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found her.  
"Er...Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." Ron informed her.

"So you must know loads of magic already?"Lilah replied. The Weasleys were clearly one of those old wizarding families in history according to one of her school books.

"I guess, I've tried some spells but I'm not very good at them."Ron replied

"Well that's what's Hogwarts for." Lilah smiled at him.  
"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?" Ron questioned

"Horrible ...well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy and just a little bit jealous.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left ...Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."  
Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff... I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window. Lilah didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, she'd never had any money in her life until a month ago, and she told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. This seemed to cheer Ron up, Which made lilah happy because Ron seemed like a lovely person.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort" Ron gasped.  
"What?" Asked Lilah.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and  
impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people.."

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Lilah , I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," she added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying her a lot lately.

"I bet I'm the worst in the class."  
"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Ron told her. That calmed Lilah's thoughts.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said,

"Anything off the cart, dears?" Lilah, who hadn't had any breakfast, leapt to her feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. Lilah went out into the corridor. She had never had any money for candy with the Dursleys, and now that she had pockets rattling with gold and silver. She was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as she could carry...but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things lilah had never seen in her life. Not wanting to miss anything, she got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Lilah brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto an empty seat. "Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Lilah, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said,

"She always forgets I don't like corned beef."  
"Swap you for one of these," said Lilah, holding up a pasty. "Go on.."

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Lilah, who had never had anything to share before or, indeed, anyone to share it with. It was a nice feeling, sitting there with Ron, eating their way through all Lilah's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Lilah asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"They're not really frogs, are they?" She was starting to feel that nothing would surprise her.

"No," said Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."  
"What?" Lilah asked, Completely clueless.

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know...Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect...famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."  
Lilah unwrapped her Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Lilah.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron, shocked  
"Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa ...thanks"  
Lilah turned over her card and read:

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS  
Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is  
particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in  
1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his  
work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore  
enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Lilah turned the card back over and saw, to her astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared. "He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.  
"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting." Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Lilah.  
"But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed. "weird!"

Lilah stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on her card and gave her a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Lilah couldn't keep her eyes off them. Soon she had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin.  
She finally tore her eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Lilah.  
"When they say every flavor, they mean every flavour...you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a boogerflavored one once." Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts." They had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Lilah got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny Gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round-face Boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?" When they shook their heads, he wailed.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"  
"He'll turn up," said Lilah  
"Yeah, hopefully"said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." Then he left.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron.  
"If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." Lilah laughed. She then look down at the rat who was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron indisgust.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..." He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered. looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.  
"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway..." He had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes already.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.  
"Er...all right." He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard ...I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough... I'm Hermione Granger, by the way ,who are you?" She said all this very fast.

Lilah looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.  
"Lilah Potter," said Lilah  
"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course... I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."  
_Wow_ Lilah thought.

"Am I?" said lilah, feeling dazed.  
"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it  
was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be i  
I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell...George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"I'm starting to think your brother is a trouble maker."Lilah Said while laughing.

"Him and Fred are the ultimate trouble makers." Ron replied also laughing

"So What house are your brothers in?" asked Lilah.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again. "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"  
"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabbers' whiskers are a bit lighter," said Lilah trying to take Ron's mind off houses.  
"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Lilah was wondering what a wizard or witch did once they finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.

"Cool, studying dragons must be amazing." Lilah replied wondering how much fun a job like that would be.

"Yeah, that's what Charlie says."Ron said

"Hey, Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles...someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Lilah stared."Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case  
You-Know-Who's behind it."

Lilah turned this news over in her mind. She was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You- Know-Who was mentioned. She supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying "Voldemort" without worrying.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.  
"Er - I don't know any,"Lilah confessed.  
"What!" Ron looked dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world..." And he was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money.

After some time of explaining Quidditch, Lilah peered out of the window. It was getting dark. She could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down. She went off to change into her long black robes. When she got back Ron was already changed. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them. Then A voice echoed through the train:

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Lilah's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, she saw, looked pale under his freckles. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Lilah shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Lilah heard a familiar voice:

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Likah?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"C'mon, follow me... any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'years follow me!" Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them, that Lilah thought there must be thick trees there.

Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder,  
"jus' round this bend here." There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Lilah and Ron were followed into their boat by Neville and Hermione. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself.

"Right then...FORWARD!"  
And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
They were finally at Hogwarts.

* * *

** Hello,**

**Please review or follow the story if you like it.**

**selina**


End file.
